youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
CGI and 2-D Animal Story
CGI and 2-D Animal Story is another movie spoof,of "Toy Story" is created by CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360. It will be released on Dailymotion in the near future Cast: *Woody - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Buzz Lightyear - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Mr. Potato Head - Manny (Ice Age) *Slinky Dog - Remy (Ratatouille) *Rex - Mushu (Mulan) *Hamm - Sid (Ice Age) *Bo Peep - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Sarge - Skipper (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soldiers - Kowalski Rico and Private (Madagascar) *Andy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman((2014)) *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Molly - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *RC - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Lenny - Timon (The Lion King) *Mr. Shark - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Snake - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Robot - Fender (Robots) *Etch - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Spell - Roberto (Rio 2) *Rocky Gibraltar - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Troll Dolls - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sid - Randall (Recess) *Scud - Nigel (Rio) *Combat Carl - Simba (The Lion King) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Birds (Rio) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Blu (Rio) *Hannah - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic)/Bowser (Mario) *Baby Face - Thumper (Bambi) *Legs - Angie (Shark Tale) *Hand-in-the-Box - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar((2014)) *Roller Bob - Buck (Home On The Range) *Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Jingle Joe - Ozzie (Over The Hedge) *Ducky - Serge and Deni (Open Season) *Rockmobile - Molt (A Bugs Life) *Walking Car - Mater (Cars) *Burned Rag Doll - Mac (Chicken Run) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Reilly (Open Season) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Spike and Whitey (Flushed Away) *Sally Doll - Stella (Over The Hedge) Scenes *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 3 - "Something Chasey" *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 4 - Rocky Rhodes the Space Ranger *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 6 - RJ and Rocky Rhodes Fight/Sid (Randall) *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Sherman) Pick? *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 10 - Rocky Rhodes Meet the Birds *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Randall's) House *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Randall) *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 13 - "Flip Flop and Fly/I Will Go Sailing No More" *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 14 - Rocky's Wing Bandage *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 15 - Sid's (Randall's) Window to Andy's (Sherman's) Window *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 16 - The Big One *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 17 - Rocky Rhodes I Can't Do This Without You' *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 18 - RJ Asks For Help *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 20 - A Chase *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Sherman's) House *CGI and 2-D Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:Vimeo Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:Movie-Spoofs